New Generation Characters
by The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots on the children of any crack pairings, and also a x-over. Story labels will change depending on the latest child. First child: Sora (Kingdom Hearts) x Lucina (Fire Emblem)'s son.


**A Lordly Keyblade Wielder**

A/N: This is a super x-over story made by me just for fun. This is pretty much me making a short story of an OC, a child of a crack pairing. Do not take any of this pairing seriously.

It has been so long since peace arrived in the land of Ylisse. The war that shook the world has been saved thanks to the heroes of that world; a team known as Shepherd. This team took down an evil dragon known as Grima that has been plaguing the world since the first time it is born in this world.

Now, years have passed with no reason for others to take arms anymore with people are now living in harmony without any fear of the imminent death.

This day is the very same day Grima was defeated before, and they are celebrating a festival which celebrates the victory over the fell dragon.

That morning is the time when all humble citizens of Ylisse are preparing for the festive tonight, gathering together at the square of the kingdom for such purpose.

People from the corners of the world gather there for such moment, wishing for this everlasting peace to stay true.

Among the crowd, a young man in black and red hooded jacket with zippers all over the place, wearing a short pants with dark blue shoes, with his palms covered in dark blue fingerless gloves and his dark blue sharp hair is let out in the public.

His appearance is so out of place in that town that you can tell he is not from there. The question is, where is he from?

It doesn't really matter as of now. What matters now is that he is here to have some fun.

The young man walks through the crowd, looking toward every single stands he can find, seeing tons of people having their own way of fun. He just stares at them before walking away toward other section of the town.

Okay, I was wrong. He did not look like he is having some fun.

It looks more like he is searching for something; something specific.

His sight seems to be more onto shadows of other people, eyeing them in a really creepy way.

The young man soon found himself at the park, now slowly resting himself near a tree, closing his eyes as he releases a deep breathe, living in a deep slumber.

"What a peculiar sight we have here."

His eyes open once more, now seeing two men standing nearby him, looking directly at him.

One dark blue-haired man is wearing a dark blue asymmetrical clothing, having one sleeve on his left arm but not on the other. He also has a shoulder guard on his left shoulder with a cape flowing behind him.

His friend, a white-haired man is wearing dark brown coat over a plain beige shirt, with the coat has a hood not used its function. His coat's sleeve seems to be way bigger than his own arms.

The man in blue speaks up to him, "People from all over the world are enjoying this great festivity. Why don't you join them at the square?"

"I am here for an errand," the man mutters, looking at him, "I have something that must be done here."

The white-haired man mutters in response, "You must be from a place far from here. You do not know of Chrom, the king of Ylisse and your clothes indicate that you are not from here."

"I am from far away."

"Then, how about you at least have some fun here? It must be rare to be in the place like this."

"It is fine by me," the man stands up, "Though, you were wrong about me. I know of you, Your Majesty and I know of you as well, Robin, Ylisse's best tactician."

"I am Yuki," he bows at them both before walking away from there, leaving the two dumbfounded by his action.

"He knows us."

"Yeah… didn't see that one coming."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki nearly joins the crowd but then stops, just staring at the place, staring there without much movement.

"Not enjoying this place?"

He turns to his side, seeing a short-haired female standing at his side. She wears similar to Robin, as that prompts him to ask, "Are you Morgan?"

"Eh? You know of me?"

He nods, turning toward her, "You are Lucina's friend, aren't you?"

"Yes! I am!" she suddenly grabs his shoulders, demanding for answers of her own questions, "Did you know of her!? Where is she right now!? She has been missing for a year now. All of us are looking for her!"

He takes out a piece of paper, handing it toward her as he mutters, "She wanted you to have this letter."

"A letter?"

As she tries to grab the letter, their attention is quickly directed to a huge building-sized armoured swordsman standing at the middle of the square, lashing out onto the people below. The swordsman seems to have a black face with nothing but black eyes on it. The movement seems sluggish, moving lazily all over the place. A spade-ish emblem is seen across its chest.

Yuki notices of Chrom and Robin charging toward the town as Morgan shouts as well, "I'll be fighting whatever that thing is! You just stay put here."

"No, I'll do the fighting."

He puts his right arm in front of her, startling her. At that very moment, a blade appears inside his hand. The appearance of the sword looks really peculiar, having sharp side nearby of the hilt that is connected to a holey circle. The golden blade besides it seems to have three pronged smaller blades right at the side of the end of it.

Morgan sees the weapon and raises her eyes in shock, "I-is that… Falchion?"

"The royal sword? Not really. This is my personal weapon; Kingdom Falchion."

Yuki rushes into the scene, running toward the square, leaving the female in shock, "Wh-who is he?"

She decides that the letter might have an answer for that, and goes to read it. Her eyes widen in shock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the square, soldiers of different appearances are against the giant and some black imps all over the places, with Chrom and Robin help in their fight.

But it's all turned sour in a minute as more of them start to fall onto the ground, defeated one by one.

A female riding a Pegasus crashes onto the ground as she is quickly helped by Chrom, "Sumia!"

"I'm okay, Chrom. That thing is so tough! My weapon can't hurt that thing!"

One male wizard is seen shooting flames while holding a tome, but soon he found himself being pushed away by the giant in a second, crashing beside them.

"Ricken!" Robin helps him out, "Are you okay?"

The wizard nods, "Not even magic can't hurt them. They are nothing like the Risen…"

"Th-this is bad…" Chrom mutters, turning toward Robin, "What should we do now?"

He quickly provides an answer, "We are lacking in information regarding these creatures. We need to focus on the evacuation of the townspeople first!"

"Okay!"

The two quickly takes notice of the imps swarming toward them. They now know it is too late for them, closing their eyes for any impact.

They feel nothing.

Yuki appears out from their south, charging forward and starts slashing onto the creatures, making all of them just disappears into nothingness.

He turns toward them, nodding at them, "Don't worry, I'll be defeating as quickly as I could. They are why I'm here in the first place."

He then turns back toward a swarm, pointing his blade toward them and shoots out a shard of ice after calling out, **"Blizzard!"**

The swarm quickly disappears, with him running forward toward the giant.

"Magic… without a tome?" Robin is intrigued.

"That weapon…" Chrom notes, "I can feel that blade… it feels like Falchion, but there is something else in there… what is it?"

Yuki climbs onto a building swiftly, as if he simply jumps onto a tall structure without much problem and proceeds to climb higher using the giant's leg as his path. Each of his movement is followed by white light trailing behind him.

He then jumps some more, finally reaching its shoulder as he starts switching his grips on the blade and now holding it like a gun. Yuki moves the blade around, aiming it all over the place before shooting out more lights onto the giant's face, giving a strong impact onto its head that they manages to push the giant tumbling down onto the ground.

Yuki lands onto the ground nearby the face of the giant with his body is now glowing brightly with him shouting out, **"Drive Form: Exalt!"**

A light-based shell seems to be broken around him, with him now sporting a silvery colour scheme for his attire alongside with a butterfly eye mask on his face. Behind him are two different blades floating close to his back; one is a golden sword with hole near its hilt and another is a blade in the shape of a white key with yellow hilt.

He starts swinging around his own weapon where the two blades start flying all over the place, smashing themselves onto the giant's face repeatedly till he goes for a downward slash, commanding the two blades to strike themselves down onto the ground, creating two pillar of lights.

His clothes turns back to its previous colours and now Yuki jumps really high, going for a strong downward slash after a spin, slashing it with one strong slash, which in turn causing the giant to disappears, having a heart flies up to the sky.

Yuki lands onto the ground, now finding himself joined by a group of people whereas Chrom speaks up to him, "Thank you, whoever you are. You have saved millions of people from their demise."

"It's all business with me," he salutes them before running away from there and uses a wall as he jumps high, climbing into a huge red and yellow blocky ship that seems to be flying away from there.

"A… flying ship?" Robin mutters in confusion, "Who is that boy, really?"

"Maybe this will clear up his identity!" Morgan appears out of the crowd, giving Chrom the letter, "It's from Lucina."

"My dear Lucina!?" Sumia quickly grabs the letter, with Chrom joins her for a read.

 _My beloved parents, and my friends, the Shepherd,  
I felt a huge regret for not being able to be with you till the end of my life. I have gone for an adventure to find myself a place for me, a paradox of a forgotten future. I have then found myself in a strange world, and this world I found where I belonged to. This is also where I met the one I felt obliged to entrust my whole life to him._

 _Still, there are still circumstances forcing me to not return to my homeland, so I made a decision to send this letter through my own beloved son, Yuki. I wish for all of you a healthy life ahead, and one without any more sad news followed._

 _Thank you for everything,  
Lucina_

The Pegasus rider breaks into tears, kneels onto the ground, covering her face from others to view. This attracts other's attentions onto the letter, which Chrom lets them know, handing the letter for them one by one.

Robin is the last one to see the letter, now checking the envelope once again, finding something as he hands toward Chrom. It is a wedding picture of a female in hair colour similar to Chrom's with a man with blonde, spiky hair.

He smiles, giving the picture to Sumia, which she follows with her smile, still in her tears.

Chrom turns toward the sky, looking at where they last saw Yuki's ship, muttering to himself, "At least we know how she is right now."

Yuki stares at the kingdom one more time from his ship, whispering, "Farewell, grandfather," before moving out of the world.

Name: Yuki  
Parents: Sora (Kingdom Hearts) x Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening)

 **End.**

 **This story will be a collection of one-shots of children from crack pairings. I've noticed how only few on writers in this site that did children fanfics and only few of those that did children of crack pairings (or maybe none, didn't realized that). Not to mention, the amount of stories of crack pairings are focusing on the pairing itself, rather than the future incarnation of said pairings.**

 **The way I am going to do this is by randomizing the possible pairings and then I will make a one-shot about the child of that pairing.**

 **Here I hope this will give away more ideas for all of you who are way more talented to make awesome stories with this style.**

 **Now, if you have an idea what pairing I should do next, just tell me about it and I'll see if I can do it or not. Make sure it is CRACK PAIRING only. It can be from any pairing; even the forbidden one like incest. Yes, I'm okay with this one. Just… no furries. Okay, maybe furry is a bit fine, but please, no ponies. You know which one.**

 **Please, review this and motivate me for more.**


End file.
